Nim
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Nim is the new kid in town what happens when she goes exploring her new home


NIM

One sunny day Mr. Mistoffelees was sitting up on the roof just watching the clowds go by when out of the corner o his eye he saw a moving van pull into the house nextdoor .  
Well being as coreuse as he was he jumped down for a closer look. He sat there and watched the new family move in. It was your tipicle family mom,dad, kid he realy did pay to much attenchen to it.  
And once he was bord he made his way to the junkyard to see what his friends were up to.  
Back at the house a pet carrier was pulled out of the car and brought in to the house. Cruled up sleeping with in was a young adult queen. She had medium long golden/brown fur with white on her nose,paws and chest.  
her eyes were a crysal blue and she ware a light pink collar with her name and a number incase she got lost. And the name apone the tag was Nim. After the family got everything in Nim was let out to exsplore her new home.  
She walked around the house getting in to this here and there but soon became bord with it all and desided to head out side. Now she was an indoor cat but she found her way out side afew times and when her family found they just couldn't stop her well, they gave up so now she was an indoor/outdoor cat. The family will always keep a window opened for her to get in and out. So Nim found the window and went out.  
At the junkyard Misto as everyone called him was sitting on a pile of junk rolling his eyes at Rum Tum Tugger. ( There he goes agen being a tottle flurt.) He thought Tugger glaceed over and whiked at him whitch made him roll his eyes agen. Munkustrap came up and sat besides him "How can you put up living with him?" Misto asked Munk " I don't really know, he is my brother so i've been around him my hole life,...Geuss i'm just used to him."Munk shugged. "So Misto how have you been tday?" " Pretty bord not much to do today, a new family moved in nextdoor thats about it."  
" New family, do they have any pets?'' " Not that I know, then agen I didn't realy stay to see." They sat there in silace for afew then came a yell. A cuple of kittens ran up them saying that Pouncival had gotten stuck in a tree so Munk left to go help him. Leaving Misto back to his thoughts.  
Nim was now trotting down the street exsited to see th new sights and smells her noise picked up something yummy. She looked to her left and saw an outside resterunt. Licking her lips she satred towards it carfule not to be seen, she found a table that still had plates of food on it so she quickly grabed some then ran off.  
She found a nice litel park to eat and sat there loking at her reflection in the a small pod she sighed. Then hard a growll, she turned to see to dogs not far from her looking like there ready to fight not wanting to be in the middle of it she snock off, or tried to. " Well ,well, well look what we have here." one of the dogs said " it's little kitty,a cute one to." said the other as they started comeing tword her.  
( They must have cought my scent grate.) Her ears flatened and she took off running down the path out of the park and down the street nearly getting hit by a car as she jetted acrose the stree. The two dogs right behind her she turned a corner and skidded to a halt. " No a dead end!" She turned to run back the other way but boath dogs were blocking her. She backed up as far as she could only to hit the wall.  
The dogs avaced slowly sylava dripping from the mouths. ( Oh everlasting cat help me!) She hissed and bared her claws they only laughed and came even closer.  
Misto had gotten bored once agen so he desided to go for awalk . As he walked down the street he heard a car beep he looked over and saw a queen runing for her life with tow dogs chasing after he ran acrose the street and took to the roof tops following them. When he saw her trun he new she was in trobble now he that was a dead end so he ran as fast as he could even useing some of his magic to help him.  
He got there and saw the dos closeing in on her, and she looked ready to try and fight her way out.( Bad idea kitten) he thought. Nim leped at one only to be knocked back agenst the wall by the other. As she tried to get up a large paw held her back down "LET ME GO !" she hissed. They only laught drule fling every where as they did. Misto had enoghf he jumped down blue sparks fling from his fur! He hissed " Let her go!" Agen laughter untill the dog holding Nim was shot by a streak of blue lightning! Nim got up and ran in back of Misto. The other dog charged them,Misto jumped into the air and did a flip lading behind the dog this time what looked like a net of blue lighting fell over the dog. The dog yelled in pain and limped off leaving the other dog behind. The dog that was left got up and looked at Misto.  
Misto hissed with blue sparks coming from his fur agen with one more strike of Misto's power the dog ran off withna smoking tail. Misto calmed down and walked over to Nim " Are you ok?" " Yah thank you." "I'm Mistoffelees whats your name?" " My name is Nim." " Come on Nim lets get out of here." They walked off down the street and talked Nim told him what had happened from her moving to the dogs. Misto was realy surprised to hear she was his new naghbor.  
They spent the rest of the day together. Misto walked her home and promised her he'd take her to the junkyard and meet the other cats tomorrow.  
That next morning found Nim looking at her self in the hallway merrior. She wanted to make shore she looked good for today. Nextdoor a tuxcedo tom was doing the same. Out of the short time he spent with her he liked her, he really liked her and wanted to look nice.  
Misto came to the opened window and called for Nim. " Hey Nim you ready?" Nim jumped out of the window landing next to him "Yep!" AS they walked he told her all about the yunkyard and about the jellicles whe the got there Misto was greeted by alot of queens and kittens. The ever growing crowd around her made her feel abit nervus but a reashoring smile from Misto put her at ease.  
He interduced her to everyone as he gave her the full tour, everyone exsepet one Rum Tum Tugger. That night the jellicles thouhg a big welcome party for Nim,not as big as the jellicle ball as Victoria kept telling her. Everyone was there even Old Deuteronomy came out to welcome the new comer and as she will soon find out the newest jellicle. Nim chatted and miggled with just about everyone. She was curently in a deep conversation with Demeter and Bombalurina about how to a tract a mate.  
Whitch Nim never gave much thought on. She didn't have exsighting markings or excotic coloring like her sisters in fact Nim didn't think she was that pritty at all cute maybe but nothing a tom would look twice at. All was going well for Mistoffelees he was planing to make his move on Nim tonight before any other tom could ( Nothing could runen this) he thought then. "OH MY EVERLASTEING CAT! IT'S RUM TUM TUGGER!" cried Electra " Dear everlasting cat no!" Misto muddered. He and the other toms stood there and watched as Tugger made his way though the screaming queens.  
He not one did he not flert with. Nim watched as Bombalurina went over to flurt with but like so many other times was rejected. NIm contued to talk to Demeter who seemed to just icnore him. Misto praied that tuger would not notice her but as luck would have it he did after talking to Rumpletazer asking her why is everyone gathered pointed over to NIm and Demeter talking " Cause of er' shes the new kid in town." "REaly?." "Yep just moved here." With that Tugger made his way over. (Stupid Teazer I'll have to put a mute spell on her later)Misto thought.  
"Hello ladies" Said Tugger "Tugger" said Demeter than went to find her mate. " So your the new kid in town." He said with a smile. To Nim the smile was sweet to Mistoffelees it ment trubble. As Misto sat and kept an eye on them Munk and Demeter came up. " Misto, if you like her that much then go interfere with Tugger flerting with her." Said Demeter " Is it realy that oveus?'' " yes, just about all the other cats can see it manly the older cats. And there talking of why don't you do something so we came down to give you a PUSH!" Munk said pushing Misto. He got the hint and when Nim told Tugger to buz off and he didn't it was deffently time for intervetion.  
Misto new just how to do it to. He disaperd in a puff of smoke then reapared next to Nim. '' Hi Nim." " Hey misto." "Wanna go for a walk?" She shugged " Ok." Misto took her drink from her and gave it to Tugger and with another puff they were gone. Tugger walked up to his brother " What was that about?" " You were steping on his tail." " What?...Wait, you mean magic boy and her ..." Munk nodded " Oh, well now , ya know I allways thought he'd go for Vicky or Jemima." " Shows what you know." Indeed., Welp later." And tugger went back to flerting with the queens.  
Mean whale just outside the junkyard Misto and Nim were walking side by side. Misto stoped and took a deep breth. " Misto you ok?" "Yah,...Nim I have something I want to say." " Ok." Nim stood there and waited whale Misto gathered his toughts.''NIm, I know we only just met,...But I realy like you. And well...would you like to be my mate?" Nim stood there shucked never in a million years did she think any tom not alone The would ask her to be there mate. She didn't say anything and Misto took that as rejection " I'm soory I shouldn't of-" He was cut off by Nim kissing him. Once she stoped he was daced." Just for thr record that means yes right?." She noded "Yes."  
He grabed her by the waist and poffed the back in the middle of a dance number "SHE SAID YES!" He cried throughting his arms in the air and relasing blue sparks which be came fier works. As Nim watched her new mate dance around like a kitten Munk Demeter and Old Deuteronomy walked up to her saying lound enough for all to hear " WELOCME TO THE JELLICLE TRIBE!" Old Deuteronomy said " On the next jellicle ball these two shall be officely mates!" And everyone scream and yelled for that happy news.  
... On the night of the Jellicle moon Mistoffelees and Nim were mated and they couldn't be happier .  
the end ^_^ 


End file.
